Weasel Guy / Witchblade Vol 1 1
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; ; ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = Hyperwerks |cover_artist(s) = Steve Buccellato |variant_cover_artist(s) = Jeff Matsuda & Jon Sibal |publisher(s) = Karl Altstaetter |president = |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = |next = }} Story 1: Necessary Evils David Wohl meets Turner Welles to discuss a Witchblade film, but Turner rejects it because he does not see the point of a superhero film when superheroes are real. Turner proposes a team-up between Witchblade and Weasel Guy, which offends David as the two are very different. Annoyed, David leaves and goes to the bar, throwing away numerous Witchblade comics, which Aliene Leiform finds and reads. Impressed by David's imagination, Aliene begins talking to David, going over some of the ideas and concepts she had pitched to Turner. Meanwhile, Dweasel Ravenswood and Jennifer Duncan meet with Miki Waronker to sign a contract, and as Dweasel is about to sign, Turner Welles walks in, and Dweasel and Jennifer leave, as Miki suspects he will be able to work out that they are Weasel Guy and Ferret Female. As they are leaving, a statue suddenly becomes Witchblade, and she attacks Turner, believing that he is a demon. Weasel Guy and Ferret Female fight Witchblade, and eventually they work out that there is a misunderstanding. Sara then spots Aliene, recognising her from the vision which told her that Turner was the enemy. All of a sudden, Aliene, with an unconscious David, who passed out when Sara teamed up with the two heroes, disappears. After David and Aliene talk for a bit, Aliene decides to bring some of his ideas to life (literally), and heroes from all over the world must fight giant lizard monsters, flying Nazi monsters, an alien UFO and Lenin's Ghost. Sara is taken back to Jennifer's home, and Otis, Jennifer's brother, shows up, and becomes excited that his sister knows Sara Pezzini, and asks Sara for an autograph. Learning that she is really a comic character, Sara freaks out a bit. Wanting answers, Sara decides that she is going to Top Cow's head offices. On the way, a large group of apes are attacking some police officers, so Ferret Female sends Sara, Weasel Guy and Otis to Top Cow's offices while she aids the police. When they arrive at the offices, they meet Turner Welles, who just so happended to be there for a meeting with Marc Silvestri, and Sara uses the Witchblade to form a shape of Aliene's head, which Turner recognises. Turner gets Aliene's address and before long, Sara, Weasel Guy and Ferret Female (with Otis) arrive at Aliene's apartment. Aliene changes into one of Witchblade's enemies and creates many small monsters to fight the heroes. Realising that Aliene is trying to recreate a fight from a Witchblade comic (which was real for Sara), Sara removes the Witchblade, leaving her naked. Unsure what to do now, Aliene is defeated and her monster army is frozen. The Witchblade, however, ends up bonding with Weasel Guy, turning him into Weaselblade, much to David Wohl's disapproval. After David explains to Aliene how what she had done was not right, and that despite Aliene saying she was doing it for David, David says she was really doing it for herself, as she wanted to be like Witchblade. Aliene is also told off for using David's ideas, and is told to get some of her own. Aliene is not sure what to do next, and Otis says that things normally go back to normal and the villain disappears, so Aliene disappears and things go back to normal. However, Sara Pezzini remains alive and very much real. Appearances Protagonists: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Notes *Dave Lanphear is miscredited as "Dave Lamphear". Trivia *As David Wohl appears in this issue as a supporting character who is central to the plot, Gary & Sheila Wohl are credited as his creators (Gary and Sheila are David's parents). See Also References Category:Comics Published by Hyperwerks Category:Comics Published in 1998 Category:Comics Published in July, 1998 Category:Cover Price of $2.95 Category:Cover Price of $4.15 CAN Category:Steve Buccellato/Cover Penciller Category:Steve Buccellato/Cover Inker Category:Steve Buccellato/Cover Colourist Category:Jeff Matsuda/Variant Cover Penciller Category:Jon Sibal/Variant Cover Inker Category:Steve Buccellato/Writer Category:Steve Buccellato/Penciller Category:Steve Buccellato/Inker Category:Victor Olazaba/Assistant Inker Category:Carlos Basabe/Assistant Inker Category:Don Ho/Assistant Inker Category:Karl Altstaetter/Assistant Inker Category:Steve Buccellato/Colourist Category:Brian Buccellato/Assistant Colourist Category:Colorgrafix/Assistant Colourist Category:Dave Lanphear/Letterer Category:Rob Tokar/Editor Category:Brian Buccellato/Producer Category:Patty Palazzo/Designer Category:Karl Altstaetter/Publisher